LuKu
by HyperMusic12
Summary: First in a series. Kaku gets jealous when Lucci sleeps with Kalifa. What happens when Lucci finds out about his jealousy? Spoilers for Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs. LuccixKalifa. LuccixKaku. Kalifa is OOC.


This is the first in my series of Lucci/Kaku fics. This couple does not get enough attention! Again, there are spoilers here for the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs (though I'm not sure why you would be reading this if you haven't gotten that far- since you wouldn't even know these characters). Anyway... enjoy! (hopefully).

* * *

Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno all lived above Blueno's bar in Water 7 (I'm pretty sure Lucci and Kaku live with the Galley-La Company, but to make this easier…). They each had their own small room. They had been on this mission for almost five years now and they were all tired of it. Kalifa was in the bar drinking when Lucci came downstairs to get a refill on his own drink. She swayed drunkenly over to him and he glared as she approached.

"Lucciii," she said with a bit of a slur. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned close to him.

If there hadn't been other people around he would have immediately shoved her away.

"Lucciii," she repeated. "How many girls have you been with since we reached Water 7? Not many I imagine?" She added, seeing him scowl.

"What's your point?" He growled. No, he hadn't been with many girls since being here. It was much too hard to keep up appearances when he was feeling horny.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered.

He furrowed his eyebrows and starred at her for a moment. He then gave the slightest shrug before pulling her out the door. She giggled as he pulled her into the dark alley beside the bar. He pressed her against the wall and bit at her neck. She gasped.

"Wouldn't this be easier if we went up to your room?" She asked, moaning as he ran his strong hands over her torso.

He didn't answer her and instead ripped her shirt open and proceeded to suck and bite at her exposed flesh. He pushed up her skirt and slid his fingers into her underwear.

"Ahh! Lucci!" She cried arching into his touch.

He moved back to bite at her neck as he rubbed his fingers over her wet opening. He pinched at her clit and she cried out loudly. He pushed his fingers inside her and moved them in and out. She shivered against him and cried out again.

He glanced up when he heard someone gasp. He saw Kaku standing in the entrance of the alley. Kaku quickly backed away and disappeared inside the bar. Lucci growled and ripped Kalifa's underwear down. He unzipped his pants and shoved himself inside her. She screamed out at the sudden violent penetration. He pulled her legs up and she wrapped them around him. She clung to him desperately as he started ramming himself inside her.

"Lucci! Lucci!" She cried out. She could feel herself close to climax already.

Lucci clawed at her sides as he growled again. He pictured the look of surprise and… was that pain on Kaku's face? _Perhaps he likes Kalifa…_

"Oh, god! Lucci I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She screamed out.

She clamped down around his cock and he started slamming into her more sporadically. By instinct, she used Tekkai as he came inside her. It was a good thing, because he bit violently into her neck and she could feel his fangs rip through the skin. Her Tekkai would never be strong enough to completely repel him, but it was enough to keep him from ripping her throat out. He pulled out immediately and she slid to the ground. He tucked himself back in his pants and zipped them up. He glared down at her limp figure and his lip curled in disgust. He left her there and disappeared inside.

Kaku sat at the bar as Lucci came back inside. He used his usual hat to hide his face. He couldn't bear to look at him. Lucci grabbed a bottle of whiskey and went upstairs. Kalifa came stumbling back inside a few minutes later. She had zipped up her jacket over her ripped shirt. She held a handkerchief to her bleeding neck, but she was smirking in triumph. She sat down beside Kaku.

"Are you all right?" Blueno asked her as he handed her a fresh drink.

She giggled. "Oh, I'm great. I just had the best sex of my life."

Kaku gritted his teeth and gripped tightly at the bottle in his hand. Kalifa noticed his anger.

"What's the matter, Kaku? Are you upset that you're not getting laid?"

The bottle shattered in Kaku's hand as he crushed it. Blueno raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kalifa laughed. Others in the bar turned around to look.

"I'll take that as a yes," she giggled. "Don't be jealous of Lucci. I'm sure you're good in bed too."

"I'm not jealous of him," he snarled.

"Well, you're clearly jealous of someone," she said. "Wait… Could it be that you're jealous of me?" She grinned.

"Don't be fucking stupid," he snapped and got up to leave.

He could hear Kalifa giggling as he left and resisted the urge to attack her. He couldn't blow their cover after all this time. Lucci would kill him.

_Lucci…_ He thought and his hands balled into fists. _You like Kalifa... I'm so jealous I can't even hide it from her. Fuck, what if she tells him?_

He punched the nearest wall in frustration, leaving a huge crack before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Kaku stepped out of his room a few nights later and tensed when he saw Lucci and Kalifa in the hall. He had her pinned to the wall.

"I already told you," Lucci was snarling. "That was a one time thing. If you bring it up again, I'll tear your fucking throat out."

"But, Lucci-" She sobbed.

Kaku slipped quietly down the stairs, fully aware he could never actually sneak past Lucci, but he did not want to be around for such an awkward moment. He couldn't help but grin though. _Lucci doesn't like her… So maybe- No. I can't get my hopes up for something that would never happen. Lucci would never be gay anyway, let alone be attracted to me._

It was late and the bar was closed for the night, so Kaku went behind the bar and got himself a beer._ I need to be concentrating on the mission, not some stupid crush I have. _Okay, so it was way more than a crush, but still!

"What are you still doing up?" A gruff voice asked and Kaku nearly jumped out of his skin.

He made a very undignified squeak of surprise as he whipped around to face Lucci. He could feel his cheeks turning pink. _Did an assassin of my caliber just squeak? And in front of him too…_ Lucci was smirking.

"I, uh… couldn't sleep," he managed to say.

"A CP9 assassin should never let anyone sneak up on him," he said.

Kaku looked away. "I know… Sorry- it won't happen again."

Lucci continued to smirk. "Unless it's me, then you can't help it."

Kaku gave him a half glare, but said nothing. Lucci moved closer to him and he visibly tensed. This only made Lucci smirk even more.

"So, I heard a very interesting story tonight," he said.

Kaku's stomach churned. _Did she tell him? I'll kill her!_ Lucci moved even closer until Kaku had backed up against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of Kaku's head, trapping him there.

"W-What did you hear?" He asked quietly.

"You were jealous when I fucked Kalifa," he said.

Kaku's cheeks turned bright red. "I- I was not!" He sputtered.

Lucci grinned.

"She's a f-fucking liar!" He hissed, looking down so that his baseball hat could cover his face.

Lucci's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the action. He reached up and plucked his hat off and tossed it aside.

"Oi-"

"If you weren't jealous, then why are you blushing so much?" He smirked.

"I'm not blushing!" He cried, but started blushing even more as Lucci placed a finger on his burning cheek.

"You're disgracing CP9 with such bad lies," he muttered almost absently as he ran his finger down to Kaku's lips. He trailed his finger lightly over them, appreciating the faint shiver he received in response.

"I'm not…" He began, but couldn't continue. Lucci was so close to him now that he could feel his body heat radiating from him and he could smell him. He smelled of some sort of unknown spice, whiskey, and wood (he did spend most of his time building ships, after all). "All right, fine," he said quietly. "I was, but don't worry. I won't let it effect our mission."

"I'm not worried about that," he said.

"Then whaa..." He couldn't finish again, as Lucci pressed his face close to his neck. He could feel his warm breath on his skin and he tried his best to suppress a shutter. He couldn't help but whimper as Lucci pressed his lips against his neck and he could feel him smirking against him. "L-Lucci, what are you-" He gasped loudly as he bit him lightly.

Lucci chuckled and Kaku tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. He began to nip and even lick at his skin as Kaku squirmed and kept trying to push him away.

"F-Fuck!" He cried out as Lucci started sucking on his neck and instead of continuing to push him away he ended up gripping tightly on his shirt.

Lucci let out a low growl as he pressed himself fully against the other and sucked more viciously at the other's neck. Kaku moaned and dropped his head back, allowing Lucci more access to his neck. He bit harder into his neck, sure to leave quite a few marks behind. He pressed his knee in between the other's legs and pressed against his growing hardness. Kaku moaned.

"D-Don't-" He gasped desperately, trying to move away again.

"You're getting excited already," Lucci chuckled pressing more firmly with his knee.

"Nngh! Fuck, Lucci. Stop!" He was pushing against him again and his breath was starting to come out in pants, as his cock grew harder with every touch. "I can't help it. It's been a while since anyone has touched me- ah!"

"Good," Lucci said gruffly. He moved his knee away and ground his hips against the other.

He snickered as Kaku cried out and bucked his hips, his knees nearly buckling. Lucci cupped Kaku's face in his hands and gave him a long unreadable look. Kaku starred back with uncertainty. Lucci leaned forward and pressed their lips together and Kaku's eyes widened. He gasped quietly as Lucci licked his lips and he opened his mouth hesitantly to let his tongue inside. Lucci expertly explored his mouth, leaving him breathless. When he finally started to adjust to the kiss, Kaku cautiously moved his own tongue out to touch Lucci's. He received a most rewarding response as Lucci growled deeply and started grinding their hips together over and over. He was surprised and most delighted to feel Lucci's hard cock against him.

"Mmm-ah! Nngh! L-Lucci!" He moaned after a short while. "Stop, I-I- can't take much more of this!"

Lucci pulled back with a frown. Kaku's legs were shaking so bad he could hardly stand. Lucci picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" He yelled, squirming.

Lucci ignored him and headed for the stairs.

"Damn cat," he grumbled. "Ah!" He cried as his ass was groped. _So much for my drink… _He thought as his beer was left forgotten on the counter.

Lucci went up to his room and closed the door behind them. He tossed Kaku on the bed and then removed his own shoes. Kaku looked around curiously. He had never been in Lucci's room before.

He didn't have much time to look as Lucci quickly distracted him. He pulled off his shoes and then climbed over him. He pressed their lips together once more and Kaku kissed back eagerly. He really wanted to reach up and touch Lucci, but he was honestly too afraid to do it. Lucci was a scary guy and if Kaku did anything he didn't like then he would probably snap his fingers. Lucci seemed to notice his hesitation and pulled back. He took Kaku's hands and draped them around his shoulders before diving in for another kiss. Kaku now eagerly pulled him closer and tangled his hands in his hair. He gasped into the kiss as Lucci moved his hands under his shirt. His muscles tensed and jumped as he touched his abdomen. Lucci ran his hands up his sides and over his ribs making Kaku giggle and squirm. He seemed surprised at his reaction, but pleased. He pulled both their shirts off. Kaku's eyes trailed over his exposed torso and he reached out for him, still hesitant.

"You can touch," he told him.

Kaku's cheeks flushed as he reached shaky hands up to touch his chest. He ran them up and down over the muscles. Seeing as he wasn't being clawed to death, he decided to explore more. He brushed his fingers over his nipples, jumping slightly as Lucci growled in response. He traced over his strong abs and down to the dark happy trail below his bellybutton. Lucci was growing impatient, so he went back to kissing him and then nipping over his jaw and down his neck.

"Mmm!" Kaku moaned.

He moaned even louder as Lucci moved down to his nipple. He sucked and nibbled on it, making him hiss in pleasure. When he was done, he moved to give his other nipple the same treatment. He then trailed kisses and bites down his stomach and swirled his tongue inside his bellybutton. Kaku's back arched sharply and he gasped. Lucci started undoing his jeans when he was stopped.

"W-Wait. Fuck. Shit. Lucci- why… Why are you doing this?" He panted.

Lucci glared at him. "Do you not want to do this?"

"I-I didn't say that! I'm just-"

"Then it doesn't matter," he said curtly before undoing his pants completely and pulling them and his boxers down.

"Gah!" He cried as he tried to cover himself.

Lucci yanked his hands away, snickering as Kaku blushed furiously. He leaned down and blew over his arousal. Kaku whimpered in response, his hips twitching eagerly. Lucci gave his tip an experimental lick, holding his hips down as they jerked towards him. He let his cock slide into his mouth and Kaku let out a strangled cry. He bobbed his head up and down over it for a while, enjoying the keening sounds coming from the other assassin. He pulled away and Kaku whined in disappointment. He put three fingers to his lips and had him suck on them.

"Hey, what are you… Nngh-ahh!" He wailed as Lucci simultaneously sucked his cock back into his mouth and pressed a finger into his hole. "Fuck!"

He moved his finger in and out, but Kaku was too wrapped up in the blowjob to be too uncomfortable. He cried out in shock and pain as a second finger was added in with the first and then a third finger.

"Ow! Ow! Fuck! That hurts!" He gasped.

Lucci pulled back to observe him. "Are you a virgin here?" He asked, indicating his ass with a harsher thrust of his fingers.

Kaku looked away in embarrassment and nodded. Lucci chuckled darkly.

"I thought so," he said.

He pulled his fingers out when he felt he was stretched enough and stood up from the bed to remove his pants. Kaku blushed deeply at the sight of the other's huge cock. Lucci smirked at him and climbed over him again. He moved up so that his cock was right in Kaku's face.

"Suck," he demanded.

Kaku's eyes widened. "But-"

"Do you want me to fuck you dry?" He snapped.

Kaku winced. "N-No…"

He hesitantly leaned forward and licked at the tip of the other's member. He heard Lucci hiss and force his head closer.

"Hurry up," he said darkly.

Kaku shivered and opened his mouth. Lucci forced his way inside nearly choking him. He sucked and licked at his member the best he could. Things weren't turning out quite like he fantasized, but he seemed to have no other choice. He couldn't help but moan as Lucci growled in pleasure. He was surprised by his own action, not expecting to be turned on by having someone's cock in his mouth. He made a quiet whine of protest as Lucci pulled away, a sound that did not go unnoticed. He moved back between his legs and lined them up.

"Fuck, fuck, Lucci, please go slow," he whimpered, starting to panic.

"Just relax," he said quietly, almost gentle.

Lucci slowly started pressing inside and Kaku reached up to grip his arms tightly. He pressed in further, agonizingly slow for his taste, but he for once would do as he was asked. Tears brimmed at Kaku's eyes and he really wished he still had his hat on so he could hide his face. He cried out in pain as Lucci pushed the rest of the way in. The tears started sliding down his cheeks as Lucci loomed over him. He tried to wipe at them, but Lucci jerked his hands away. He leaned down and licked at his tears, making him gasp before moving down to kiss his lips again and then up to kiss his eyelids and the long almost girlish eyelashes. He released his hands and Kaku moved them up to wrap around his neck. Lucci kissed down his jaw and began sucking on his neck as he slid his cock out and then back in again. Kaku made a sound of discomfort, as he repeated the motion.

"It will get better," he said and Kaku nodded.

He moved in and out, the movement getting easier as Kaku adjusted. He started moving faster and Kaku cried out in both surprise and pleasure as his prostate was bumped. Lucci smirked in triumph having found it. He thrusted in more swiftly, aiming for that spot.

"Nngh! Ah- hah- hah- fuck! Wha-What are you doing- ah! -to me?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Lucci snickered and continued thrusting. "I'm hitting your prostate," he said, sounding only slightly breathless. "Don't you know what that is?"

"Y-Yeah, sorta," he panted. It was getting really hard to think straight. "I didn't know- ahh! –it felt- mmm!" He couldn't even finish his thoughts as Lucci started pounding into him.

Lucci buried his face in Kaku's neck, grunting and groaning quietly. Kaku clung to him desperately, moving his hips up to meet his every thrust. The moans and keening sounds he was making were putting Lucci on edge. He reached between them and started pumping his cock. Kaku started moaning even louder and Lucci was sure the others could hear them by now.

"Lucci!" He gasped. "I'm- I'm going to cum!" His back arched and he came shooting out all over his chest. "Lucci!" He practically screamed.

Lucci growled as his cock was clamped down on, cumming inside the other. He bit into Kaku's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He lapped at the wound as Kaku went limp against him.

He pulled out and Kaku groaned at the sudden emptiness. They used tissues from the side table to clean up. Kaku turned on his side to hide himself, waiting for the other to kick him out. Lucci frowned at his back. He sighed and lay down on his side too. He pulled Kaku's back to his chest, making him gasp in surprise. He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around the other.

Kaku was too startled by the action to fall asleep. _What the hell just happened? Why isn't he kicking me out? He's actually holding me! _He soon heard Lucci's breathing deepen and he knew he was asleep. _Too late to ask now…_ He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

He awoke early the next morning to a searing pain in his backside and strong arms still wrapped around him. He squirmed slightly, considering ways of escaping. Lucci would undoubtedly be displeased on seeing him still here.

"Quit moving," he heard him say gruffly.

Kaku froze. Lucci pulled away and sat up, pulling on the other's shoulder so that he would lie on his back. Kaku prepared for the worse. He winced as Lucci raised his hand and was surprised when he ran it through his messy hair.

"Bed head," he said with a chuckle.

He leaned down and kissed him before lying on his back. Kaku's cheeks flushed pink. He tugged on his hand, forcing him to crawl closer before pulling him down on his chest. Kaku gasped quietly.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured.

Kaku closed his eyes and let the sound of Lucci's heart lull him back to sleep.

* * *

He awoke again a few hours later, peeking carefully up at Lucci. He saw that he was awake and looking back at him. He ducked down, trying to hide his face and he could feel Lucci chuckle.

"We need to get ready for 'work'," he said.

Kaku sat up wincing and Lucci slid out of bed. Kaku followed suit, nearly falling over as he tried to stand. His back ached horribly. Lucci was laughing again and he blushed, bracing against the wall. It wasn't often that he heard Lucci laugh, so it was nice, but he wished it wasn't at his expense. Lucci smirked as he watched him clumsily dress. His cheeks were burning by now. He could see that some of his blood had stained the sheets. He jumped when he heard Hattori coo. _When the hell did he get in here?_ Lucci went to his own bathroom to shower and Kaku hurried out the door.

Of course he had to run into Kalifa and Blueno in the hall. He hadn't bothered to put his shirt on and immediately regretted it. They could now easily see all the hickies, scratches, and bruises Lucci had left behind. Blueno started laughing and Kalifa scowled.

"That's sexual harassment," she muttered.

"It sounded like you had a lot of fun last night!" Blueno called.

"S-Shut up!" Kaku cried and hurried to the bathroom he shared with the two of them. He closed the door and slid to the floor. "Shit…"

He had never been so embarrassed in his life. _They heard me… and fuck! My ass hurts! _

He mustered up the strength to crawl over to the shower. When the water was hot enough he slipped in, groaning as the water washed away the bodily fluids, sweat, and blood. When he was done, he got out and observed himself in the mirror. He had dark bruises around his hips and many hickies on his neck and collarbone. He rubbed gingerly at the bite mark that was starting to heal over.

"I'll never be able to hide all of these," he scowled.

He checked if the coast was clear before he hurried back to his room as fast as his aching ass and back would allow. He pulled on clean clothes, making sure to wear a jacket with a high collar. He was pulling on a baseball cap when he suddenly grew pale. _I left my shoes in his room!_

"Shit!" He hissed.

He went out to the hall and stood hesitantly outside his door. He was just working up the courage to knock when the door opened. Lucci stepped out fully dressed, holding his shoes.

"Forget something?" He asked with a smirk.

Kaku nodded and took his shoes. Lucci watched him as he hurriedly put them on. He backed away as Lucci moved closer to him until his back hit the wall. Lucci reached out to touch one of the marks he had left behind on his neck that could not be hidden. He grinned and Kaku blushed. He gave the tip of Kaku's nose an affectionate nip.

"Come on," he said.

They went to work at the Galley-La, Dock 1.

* * *

"Why is Kaku limping?" Paulie muttered to Lucci.

Lucci muffled a snicker.

"Perhaps he has strained himself too much. Hoo-hoo," he had Hattori pretend to say for him.

Paulie frowned. "He has been working a lot lately. He could probably use a break. I'll go talk to him."

Lucci watched as he approached Kaku and he couldn't help but laugh as he saw Kaku blush bright red and shake his head furiously.

"I'm fine!" He said trying to play it cool (but failing miserably). "Don't worry about me."

Paulie arched an eyebrow. "What happened to your neck?"

If it was possible, Kaku's cheeks turned even redder. "N-Nothing!" He said quickly, putting a hand up to cover them. "I'm fine, really."

Paulie shrugged. "Whatever you say," he said as though he didn't believe him.

Kaku turned to glare at Lucci and was very annoyed and embarrassed to see him laughing at him. Again!

* * *

I hate to make Kalifa such a bitch here, but I needed her for the story...

More to come :)


End file.
